


White Wolf

by Nightfox_Riveria



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Superbi Squalo, BAMF Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF sister, Because Squalo makes it sane, F/M, Gen, He does not have an annoying voice and actually makes sense, I really like Squalo but not like that, Leon Makes Reborn A Good Person, M/M, OC sister - Freeform, OC twin sister, Other, Protective Siblings, Protective Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sane Varia, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Squalo is a good brother, Squalo's sister, Superbi Squalo is So Done, Superbi family feels, This story isn't about Squalo but his twin sister, Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Shenanigans, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Xanxus is a good boss, by like fifteen minutes, despite his craziness he's really the only one trying, his older twin sister, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox_Riveria/pseuds/Nightfox_Riveria
Summary: His smirk infuriated me, old sibling rivalries coming back to the surface. With a flourish of his sword he said it."Woof.""Voi! Squalo stop saying that!""No.""You..."In the distance a blonde boy spoke to a weird kid in a frog hoodie."There's two of them now." "Yeah Bel, but ours doesn't have such a weird name."~OC as Squalo's OLDER twin sister.
Relationships: Dino & Superbi Squalo, OC & Squalo Superbi, Superbi Squalo & Xanxus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Rain Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is a particularly graphic chapter...not in the way you think. Just, this is graphic violence. Not the type of violence with fighting in this particular chapter though. A different kind of violence. Violence usually means pain and the cause of pain, well for me anyways, and this is that kind. Not fighting, at least yet.
> 
> You'll get what I mean soon. Just read.
> 
> Ah, no offense but this particular chapter is something that I randomly did on a whim. The plotbunnies command me. DO NOT IGNORE MY PLOTBUNNIES!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should probably be called 'Rain Burials' but... okay! ^_^

o says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain.  
~Unknown

~  
Squalo had gone back to school. Surprisingly I kind of miss him, my stupid younger brother, that fratellino idiota. I can almost hear him yelling, "younger only by fifteen minutes!"  
It was lonely out here.

Well it wasn't lonely with Mamma just—

Mother had gone to town for the weekly groceries but I stayed home because...well I don't want to go to town right now. I just can't, it feels weird without—without Squalo. These last few days with him were refreshing, although it seems we have yet to break our tie and see who is the better swordsman or swordswoman.

I heard that at his school, you can use idiots at training dummies and call it training. It sounds fun.

Not for the last time, I felt resentment for my weak flames. If only my flames were stronger, then I would not have to stay here and be home-schooled. 

There was the booming of distant thunder.

Hm, guess it's going to rain soon. Looking up, there was a flash of lightning and now I can't continue practicing. Damnit.

Sighing, I started putting away my sword.

Wiping off the dirt and grime as I prepared to put it back into its sheath.

Wet drops chilled my hand.

Hurrying, I packed up everything that would get drenched. Wrapping up the smaller items into my coat as I hefted a large duffel bag onto my shoulders as the few droplets of rain started to pour in seemingly buckets.

It was raining!

Increasing my easy trot into a full-out run, I couldn't help but laugh as the warm sunny day became a cooling rain. What would Mamma think now that I'm drenched and wet?

Hehe.

Ducking under a temporary shelter from the pouring rain, I started rearranging the stuff in my arms into something easier to hold. The coat became a temporary backpack, everything was stuffed into the duffel bag.

The soft pattering of rain was soothing.

Its familiar earthy scent delicious, filling in that way only rain can be, the smell of petrichor. That succulent smell that comes during the rain, washing away the filth.

It was my favorite smell.

Taking a deep breathe, a breather if you will, to prepare myself to get back home before everything becomes drenched from insufficient insulation. 

Tch, I'm going to have to dry everything by the heater then re-polish the sword to prevent   
rusting.

Damn and this is all new!

I'm such an idiot, the weather-forecast foretold the possibility of a light drizzle but this is more than just a rain shower. Madre told me to bring water-proof equipment but I forgot. Such an idiota.

Carefully picking my path through the slick mud and wet grass, I made my way to the nearest road. Knowing that hard pavement is much better to walk on than slippery mud and dirty my clothes.

My legs ached as I made my way through the trees and brush. Occasionally tripping and falling, but getting back up as I had to hurry. Finally I could see a glistening strip of something that   
wasn't dirt or foliage. 

Relieved, I continued forward, eventually landing on the hard black pavement. Sucking my breathe in as hot pain throbbed in my ankle. Damnit.

It's another bruise.

I freakin' hate bruises. They're so annoying.

There was a low hum, nearly silent surprisingly, as a sudden beam light blinded me, before a silvery-grey car rolled up to me. Huffing quietly, I watched as tinted windows rolled down revealing Madre. With a click the door unlocked and relieved I practically threw myself inside.

Madre frowned at me as she turned the heater up. The warmth soaked into my bones as I shivered before sneezing. A hand smacked me on the back of my head. Whining, I questioningly yelped,

"Mamma!"

Her eyes stared forward, watching the road.. There was a low tremor in her voice as her hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

"You shouldn't have been out in the rain."

I knew what was coming next, having had this conversation over a million times. Squalo doesn’t have to deal with this, then again Squalo is a boy. Boys need all the help they can get and should usually be avoided, especially when they get cooties.

"Mamma—"

"No, you know you are putting yourself at risk. You know that you won't get any better if you keep doing this!"

"I know.”

"No, you don't."

Her voice was disappointed, worried, but what was so bad about being in the rain? The worst that could happen is a cold. 

Madre sighed in disappointment but it wasn't really disappointment, not it was worse. She sighed in that way that made you feel as if you could have done so much better but instead you failed because of something you did.

There was a chirping noise, dispersing the disappointing atmosphere, as her phone rang. A small tune played, the instrumental version of one of her favorite songs.

Picking it up, she started talking, glaring at me before turning her attention to the caller. Voice still soft with anger but quickly calming down as we started pulling up to the house.

“Squalo? It’s three in the afternoon, why aren’t you in school?”

Watching Madre I absently wondered if Squalo wanted more cookies. Then there was a quick inhalation of air as she nearly shrieked. Apparently Squalo did something again…

“What? What do you mean you’re suspended!?!”

I froze as those words struck a deep chord of fear inside me. Suspended? What the hell did Squalo do to get suspended? 

Mamma is going to kill him!  
It hasn’t even been a week since Squalo’s break was over but isn’t he seeking death a little too young?   
Fleeing inside the house, away from Madre’s sharp punishing words, I prayed for God to not leave me alone in this world as an only child and that somebody knock some sense into my stupid little brother.

It’s bad enough that I can’t go to public school but for Squalo to blatantly throw away this opportunity. He is seeking death.

Pulling out a pencil and paper, I wondered if I could get a letter to warn him in time before Madre arrives to pick him up. Honestly, the things I do for him.


	2. Rewrite: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sample of the rewrite. The rest is still being written so don't expect updates for a while.

Today is Mamma’s birthday and I would want her to feel happy, I even made a cake for her. Today she would have worn her favorite polka dot dress as she claimed that she was still young and should dress like one. Taking a deep breath, I set the birthday card down with the flowers before leaving.

Still, I couldn’t help but look back as I reminisced. I could almost imagine her smile as she’d exclaim, ‘Stupid cuccioli, I’m forever twenty-one! Take these back and get it right.’ Nostalgia swelled up in my chest as I held back by giggles.

I smiled bitterly before sighing in nostalgia, “Oh Mamma, il tuo cuggiono a bambino manchi.”

Even though I’m an adult now, I can’t help but feel like a child. The years that passed seem as if they happened only yesterday. Chuckling, I shook my head as I walked back to my car. Its sleek black paint seemed almost blue in the midday sun. 

Pulling out the car keys from one of my pockets the car was unlocked with only a click. The engine purred when I turned it on, all before pushing on the pedal. Instantly it rushed forward with only the slightest of jolts.

From the dashboard, the phone rang. Reading the name displayed on it I ignored it, just for a few minutes, as I pushed down the smugness in my heart, before swiping the call back button. Instantly the loudspeaker was flooded with frustrated yells of annoyance. I sighed as I suspected that I would have to take my phone in for maintenance soon, the loudspeakers just can’t take it. Even though the sound was set at its lowest setting I could still hear his voice clearly.

Finally when he stopped talking for a breather, I put the phone near my mouth as I chastised him, “Lolo, remember use your inside voice.”

Immediately I could hear Lolo snarl back, “The hell! I dare you to tell me that again!” Although this time it was noticeably quieter. Much better.

I tried not to let the smugness in my voice show as I maneuvered the conversation towards our…contest.

“So my dearly detestable little brother. If I may ask, what’s your count?”

He scoffed before answering in a conceited tone, “Twenty-one. Top that.”

Oh? So high already?

Still I couldn’t hide the smugness in my voice as I teasingly chortled, “Oh, you already have twenty-one?” There was a weariness in his voice as he groaned, “Don’t tell me…”

Mm. Thirty-five.”

I could hear cussing on the other side of the phone and I couldn’t help but mock him, “Oh Lolo, don’t say that. I’m blushing. I’m sure you’ll get better, after all, I’m older. It’s only natural I’m better.”

The incredulousness in his voice was obvious, “The fuck…only by ten minutes you cheating bastard.”

“Language dear.”

He scoffed at me, “Tch, We’re only separated by a mere ten minutes but you already talk like a granny.”

Gasping in outrage, I barely held down the snarl in my voice before snapping, “Squalo! The fuck?”

There was a pause as somebody banging on the door before yelling indistinctly at Lolo. I could hear him yell back insults before he continued speaking, “Yeah yeah. Anyways I need to get going. The boss wants me for something.”

Ugh, the Varia. I don’t even know what Squalo likes about them so much. They’re all so needy, worse than children with how dependant they are. He practically packs their lunches for them. They’re the freakin’ Varia. Elite assassination group sponsored by the Vongola and equal only to the CDEF.

Have faith little brother. Those shit-heads ain’t going nowhere without you.

Then again… I smiled evilly as I drawled, “Oh, no wonder you suck so much this year. You’re too busy being a lapdog for that bastard. How’s it going for you? You suck any cock yet? Tell me when you’re ready, I’ll walk you down the aisle.”

The phone dropped, cutting off as he exclaimed, “THE FU—“

Ah, yes. Today is still a good day.

Although I may have to start the wedding planning early. With how dense my dear fratellino is, he’ll never realize how head over heels he is for his ‘boss.’ No one is that dedicated without feelings being involved, especially my lazy ass brother.

Hm, is he a bottom or a top?

At this point he should just marry his beloved Sky, Xanxus. Will I alone have to ensure the continuation of the Superbia name or will I get to become an aunt. My eyes widened as I made a realization. Holy shit, he’s practically the Varia’s mommy. That’s why he gets so easily concerned for them.

How disgustingly cute.

Spinning the steering wheel I took a sharp right. On both sides of the vehicle, tall walls of fences protected the huge gardens that people call their front yards.

Now how do I make my fratellino realize his crush on his beloved Xan-Xan?

With all the anticipation of a general heading to war, I started planning ways to push the oblivious couple together. Obviously Lolo was too tsundere to do anything himself and his boss doesn’t seem to understand what human emotions are (besides rage) based on his profile, it seems I’m going to have to do everything myself. 

Shit.

I haven’t even gotten myself a boyfriend yet.

Damnit, I hope you burn in hell for making me do this for you Lolo. I’m making sacrifices for you. I could be out and about with a new boy-toy but because of your sad love-life I’m jumping hoops for you.

~

In the Varia Compound…

Squalo sneezed.

In his hands he dropped the debriefing packet for the next mission. Next to him he could feel the Boss’s incredulous gaze as he sniffled. While behind him shocked Varia members froze at the shocking sight of the Rain Commander’s adorably soft kitten-ish sneeze. 

Yet the once-in-a-lifetime marvel was over just like that. Several of the Mists tried breaking whatever Illusion was on them because there was no way that the Sword Emperor had such a cute sneeze. They all sighed in relief when Squalo whipped around with a glare that could freeze hell ten-times over, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!”

Immediately they scattered while the poor ones that were left left behind were forced to pick up and re-organize the dropped papers.


End file.
